se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Abdullah Gül/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Abdullah Gül - Horst Köhler.jpg| Der damalige türkische Staatspräsident Abdullah Gül und der damalige Bundespräsident Horst Köhler auf der Frankfurter Buchmesse 2008 im Pavillon des Gastlandes Türkei. (© picture-alliance/dpa) Abdullah Gül - Christian Wulff.jpg| Der türkische Präsident Abdullah Gül stößt mit seinem deutschen Amtskollegen Christian Wulff an (Quelle: dpa) Abdullah Gül - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Alman Cumhurbaşkanı Joachim Gauck, Cumhurbaşkanı Gül'le düzenlediği basın toplantısında Türkiye gündemiyle ilgili çarpıcı açıklamalarda bulundu. Onedio Abdullah Gül - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| President Abdullah Gül received German Foreign Minister Frank Walter Steinmeier at the Tarabya Presidential Residence. abdullahgul.gen.tr Abdullah Gül - Angela Merkel.jpg| Visiting President Abdullah Gül Photo: picture alliance / dpa Francia * Ver Abdullah Gül - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Todo el contenido de www.prensa.com pertenece a Editorial por la democracia S.A. Razón por la cual, el material publicado no se puede reproducir, copiar o transmitir sin previa autorización por escrito de Editorial por la Democracia S.A. Le agradecemos su cooperación y sugerencias a internet@prensa.com y Servicio al Cliente. En caso de necesitar mayor información, llámenos al 323-6400. Abdullah Gül - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) and his Turkish counterpart Abdullah Gul arrive for a press conference at the Presidental Palace in Ankara, Turkey, on 25 Febr. EPA/BGNES Abdullah Gül - François Hollande.jpg| President Abdullah Gül had a tete-a-tete with his French counterpart, President François Hollande, in New York. Bu site Sayın Abdullah Gü Países Bajos * Ver Abdullah Gül - Beatrix.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Abdullah Gül ve eşi Hayrünnisa Gül, Hollanda Kraliçesi Beatrix tarafından İstanbul’da verilen resepsiyona katıldı. abdullahgul.gen.tr Abdullah Gül - Willem-Alexander.jpg| El presidente Abdullah Gul se reunió con el Rey Willem Alexander en los Países Bajos , donde asistió a la Cumbre de Seguridad Nuclear. haberler.com Abdullah Gül - Mark Rutte.jpg| President Gül also separately received the Dutch Prime Minister, Mark Rutte and the Italian Premier, Silvio Berlusconi. abdullahgul.gen.tr Europa del Sur España * Ver Abdullah Gül - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Audiencia al Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores de Turquía, el Sr. Abdullah Gül. Casa Real. Agencia EFE Abdullah Gül - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, el presidente turco, Abdullah Gul, el primer ministro británico, Gordon Brown y el presidente de EEUU, Barack Obama FOTO: EFE/Emilio Naranjo Abdullah Gül - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Mariano Rajoy, junto al primer ministro turco, Recep Tayyip Erdogan; el presidente del país, Abdullah Gül, y la ministra española de Fomento, Ana Pastor, durante la inauguración hoy de la nueva línea M3 del metro de Ankara. Efe Italia * Ver Abdullah Gül - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Il presidente Turco Abdullah Gul e il presidente Italiano Giorgio Napolitano durante la visita di stato ufficiale a Palazzo del Quirinale, Roma, Italia. Palazzo del Quirinale Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Foreign Minister Massimo d'Alema (R) shakes hands with Turkish Foreign Minister Abdullah Gul (R) and CEO of Unicredit Alessandro Profumo at the Villa Miani in Rome, 08 Novembre 2006. Abdullah Gül - Romano Prodi.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi and Turkish Foreign Minister Abdullah Gul hold plaquettes given during the opening ceremony at the EU information centre in Istanbul, yesterday. Reuters Abdullah Gül - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President Abdullah Gül, after the meeting on Afghanistan as part of the NATO Summit of Heads of State and Government, held in Lisbon, met with the US President, Barack Obama. He later met with President Mihail Saakashvili of Georgia. President Gül also separately received the Dutch Prime Minister, Mark Rutte and the Italian Premier, Silvio Berlusconi. Abdullah Gül - Enrico Letta.jpg| Pesident Gül Receives Italian Prime Minister Letta. abdullahgul.gen.tr Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Abdullah Gül - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Turkey Abdullah Gül and President Tarja Halonen in Ankara. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Abdullah Gül - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidentti Niinistö tapasi maanantaina alkaneessa ydinturvahuippukokouksessa Turkin presidentin Abdullah Gulin ja Yhdysvaltain presidentin Barack Obaman. Copyright © Tasavallan presidentin kanslia Abdullah Gül - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| El presidente Abdullah Gul se reunió con el primer ministro finlandés Matti Vanhanen y su delegación acompañante. İhlas News Agency Reino Unido * Ver Abdullah Gül - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth (R), and Princess Anne (L) listen to a speech by the President of Turkey, Abdullah Gul, at a state banquet in Buckingham Palace, in central London November 22, 2011.Reuters Abdullah Gül - John Major.jpg| Turkish President Gul meets British Queen. AP Archive Abdullah Gül - Tony Blair.jpg| 13.10.2011 - Cumhurbaşkanı Abdullah Gül, eski İngiltere Başbakanı ve Ortadoğu 4'lüsü Özel Temsilcisi Tony Blair ile görüştü. Abdullah Gül - Gordon Brown.jpg| Front row from left to right, British Prime Minister Gordon Brown, Turkish President Abdullah Gul. VA Abdullah Gül - David Cameron.jpg| The President of Turkey Abdullah Gul (L) speaks to Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron in 10 Downing Street. (Reuters) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Abdullah Gül - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| President Abdullah Gül received the former Polish President and EU Reflection Group member, Lech Walesa and his accompanying delegation at the Tarabya Residence. abdullahgul.gen.tr Abdullah Gül - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| Polish President Bronisław Komorowski and Turkish President Abdullah Gül at Çankaya Presidential Palace, Ankara, Turkey. Photo: Wojciech Olkusnik Rusia * Ver Abdullah Gül - Dmitry Medvedev.jpg| At the Kremlin have taken place talks between Dmitry Medvedev and President of Turkey Abdullah Gul. Photo: Kremlin Abdullah Gül - Vladímir Putin.jpg| When Putin met Gul (Image: Republic of Turkey Presidency) Ucrania * Ver Abdullah Gül - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Ukrainian President Victor Yushchenko paid a working visit to Turkey on Monday, October 27 at the invitation of President Abdullah Gül. Photo: Sayın Abdullah Gül ve eşi Sayın Hayrünnisa Gül'ün şahsi internet sitesidir. Abdullah Gül - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Abdullah Gül, Türkiye-Ukrayna Yüksek Düzeyli Stratejik Konseyi Toplantısı dolayısıyla Türkiye’yi ziyaret eden Ukrayna Devlet Başkanı Viktor Yanukoviç ile Çankaya Köşkü’nde görüştü. Photo: Sayın Abdullah Gül ve eşi Sayın Hayrünnisa Gül'ün şahsi internet sitesidir. Fuentes Categoría:Abdullah Gül